


It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Competition, Gen, mutants being cute, when the parents are away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: When the parents are away the children will...decorate the house? And participate in a Christmas tree decorating competition?





	It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: More decorating + hot chocolate and a moonlight stroll  
> This is one of the late updates.  
> It's actually not my fault...my wifi keeps going in and out.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Oc's.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> Enjoy!

> It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
> Everywhere you go  
> There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well  
> It's the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow

“Those lights go there, no there, by that column. And that inflatable has to go by that wall because that’s where the outlet is. And someone pickup those cords, people are going to trip over them. My, My! Pick up the tree before someone sets it on fire again!"

“Jeez, who died and put ‘er in charge,” muttered Mythica to Scott Summers and Kurt Wagner, before shape-shifting into a black dragon and picking up the 24ft tree in her talons to fly it inside the mansion. 

“Christmas is her thing,” said Scott to Kurt as the two watched Jean Grey shouting orders to the other mutants and generally being bossy.

“Hey, Scott, Kurt what are you two doing just standing around when there are lights to be put up and inflatables to be blown up!”

A ball of lights came flying at the two of them. Kurt yelped and bamfed away while Scott was bowled over by the lights. “Thanks, Kurt,” muttered Scott as he slowly sat up and pushed the lights off of him. 

Kurt bamfed back and winced, “Sorry.”

Scott just groaned and tossed the lights up to Kurt, “We better get started on these before Jean comes back and throws something else at us.”

* * *

 

While Jean was in charge of the decorations outside, she had put, of all people, Peter Maximoff in charge of the decorating inside. The speedster was running around ordering other mutants to do this or do that and generally being super annoying. The front doors of the mansion suddenly shuddered, and various mutants looked up from what they were doing to stare at the doors wearily. Peter zipped down from the second-floor landing meeting up with Elemental who was wearily approaching the doors hands out and eyes flickering nervously between different colors. 

“What do you think it is El,” asked Peter rapping on the doors before zipping back to his fellow mutant’s side.

“I cannot be an enemy ja? The X-Men outside vould ‘ave varned us.”

The doors shuddered again, and a low growl came through the wood. Peter grinned and zipped to the doors grabbing a handle, “It’s My!”

He pulled open the doors and My came flying in with a tree clutched in her talons. She pulled up till she was vertical and carefully set the tree down in the center of the room before landing and shape-shifting back into a human, “Thanks for finally answer the door! I vas vaiting out there forever.”

“Maybe if you knocked like a normal person, the door would have been answered sooner,” said Peter running up to My followed by El who gave his twin a sheepish like.

My rolled her eyes at them but decided not to answer. Luckily, Jubilee bounced over to them before Peter could say anything else that could potentially get him eaten, “We’re nearly done with the garland, and the last of the ornament boxes have been brought down from the attic. We’re ready to start the Christmas tree decorating.”

“Great!” Said Peter, “Now we got to tell the people outside.”

“Have fun telling Jean that ver’re done; she’s not even halfway done yet,” said My. 

“Perhaps ve should go out and ‘elp them,” suggested El, “ve do not ‘ave much time left.”

“He’s right,” agreed Jubilee, “the Professor and Erik will be back in two hours, and we still have to make the hot chocolate.”

“Alright,” said Peter. He zipped up to the second floor and clapped his hands, “Listen up people! The Professor and Erik are going to be back in two hours, and by the time they come back this place has to be decked out as if Father Christmas threw up on it,”

My snorted and exchanged an amused glance with her twin and Jubilee; Peter may be annoying and a little unorthodox, but he can get a group riled up and excited for anything.

“The people who were in charge of garland you get to be tree decorators, ornament people, start making buckets of hot chocolate. Everyone else follows me to the outside, time to save Jean!”

Peter zipped down the stairs and to the doors of the mansion, “come on!” He called out to his fellow X-Men.

“I’ll stay here and help with the tree and hot chocolate,” said Jubilee, “you go help outside.”

The twins nodded and followed Peter and the rest of the mutants to the outside.

* * *

 

Jean at first didn’t want Peter and the rest’s help, she kept insisting that they could handle it by themselves and didn’t need help. Scott, Kurt, and Ororo convinced her to let the other mutants help by threatening to leave the rest of the decorating up to her. The three had been pushed to the brink trying to get all the decorations up, and they were exhausted, so they were getting help whether Jean liked it or not.

Jean finally, grudgingly, allowed Peter, the twins, and the other mutants to help, if only to get rid of the risk of her decorators leaving. With the additional help, the mutants managed to finish the outside in an hour; transforming the snow-covered lawn into a winter wonderland. Kurt and My were left outside to finish the lights around the mansion’s eaves, while the rest went inside to help with the Christmas tree.

Peter and Jean were the ones who did most of the ornaments, with Peter’s speed and Jean’s telekinesis a majority of the decorations were on the tree, and the decorating should have been done in 30 minutes. Or, at least it would have been if Jean and Peter stopped arguing over ornament placement. Most of the mutants stopped hanging ornaments after they kept getting moved and the other members of the X-Men stopped quickly soon after when Ororo nearly got beheaded by the star tree topper. 

“You think they’re going to stop anytime soon,” asked Jubilee to her fellow X-Men.

“At the rate, they’re going, we’ll be lucky if they stop when the Professor and Erik get back,” muttered Ororo who was nursing a bruised neck. 

El was about to say something when there was a bamf and Kurt and My suddenly teleported into the room. “They’re coming!” Shouted My running over to the group with Kurt, “They just entered through the gate,” added Kurt. 

The X-Men looked at each other than at the tree which was in complete disarray. “Vhat ‘appened?” Said My, “Vhy isn’t the tree done?!”

“Peter and Jean,” was Scott’s explanation. 

“They are going to be ‘ere in five minutes,” said My, “it needs to be done!”

“Hot chocolate is done!” Called out one of the mutants from the kitchen at the same time a car pulled up in the driveway. 

“Scatter!” Yelled Scott grabbing Jean and dragging her behind the couch. Jubilee, Ororo, and El shoved Peter behind the tree, Kurt grabbed My and bamfed up to the second-floor landing, while the rest of the mutants scattered and hid in different places; a majority running into the kitchen right as the front doors opened and the lights flicked off. Everyone heard keys clinking and hushed voices talking. Someone murmured about the lights being off, the other chuckled, and the lights suddenly flickered back on. 

“Merry Christmas!” Cheered the mutants popping up from various hiding places and running in from the kitchen. 

Professor Charles Xavier laughed as he wheeled in completely, followed by an amused and slightly annoyed Erik Lehnsherr. “What is this?”

“We decided to take care of all the decorating while you guys were gone,” said Peter zipping to their sides, “looks pretty good right?”

“If you can call a tree half decorated with ornaments ‘good’ then yes, it looks great,” said Erik sarcastically.

Charles gave him an admonishing look and wheeled in further to take in the tree. The mutants who were in the kitchen started bringing out the hot chocolate in droves, while El started a fire in the fireplace (and didn’t burn the tree this time). The kitchen mutants began passing out the hot chocolate while everyone else wandered over to the fire and started finding spots to sit so that they could watch the annual Christmas movie.

* * *

 

Later that night, the X-Men walked outside to take in their winter wonderland, leaving the Polar Express playing for the sleeping mutants. They wandered between the inflatables and lights and admired their hard work, “This is going to be a great Christmas!” Said Jubilee, twirling, “I can feel it!”

“Well if Jubilee says it's going to be great then it must be; she won't settle for anything less,” said Scott with a grin. 

The others laughed and continued walking until they came upon the lake where they all sat down and admired the snow falling. They talked about the upcoming holiday and the previous year, laughing about things that had happened and lamenting the fact that neither Erik or the Professor realized they liked each other. 

The moon gradually rose and fell in the sky, and they continued talking into the early morning. It was a tradition to come out and watch the sunrise on the first of December. It was beautiful.  

**Author's Note:**

> My life is about to get crazy...it's the storm before the calm...that's not the saying...  
> Stupid wifi...*trails off into curses*


End file.
